


A New Legacy

by Julibellule



Series: Rose's Drabbles [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bonding, Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Paradox, Post Tentoo, legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our Rose meet the eleventh in an time and place where he and her never got seperated and lived forever together and had plenty of babies (Happily ever after) as I wished it would've happend. In this short sorty, he shows her how much she meant to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Legacy

He grabbed her hands and pulled her up in front of him. Connecting them to his hearts, their steady rhythm soothed her rising panic. "I've been grieving the loss of my own kind for a long time, Rose Tyler. And I'm not mocking about when I tell you that you're the one who saved me. You saved me from the pain and the emptiness but you also saved me from the remains of the Timelords."

His eyes pierced her soul and she rippled at the intensity of his gaze. He was pulling her in and she witnessed the depths of his being; where the whole wisdom of the universe dwelled. He was carrying so much knowledge, so much power, so much magnitude. Things that she never could even imagine, secrets he could never even dream of sharing with her for the only mention of them would shatter her soul. She now understood the purpose of all his self-restraint.

It fazed her when he started speaking again. His voice was deep. "Timelords were all about rules, self-restraint, consistency, higher-achievements. Yes, some sort of control is necessary, but most of their paradigm where obsolete. And though I was already some kind of a rebel from their conservative ways, you brought the balance through it all. Shattering all the misconceived ideas I retained for them that kept me from creating something new, something better."

He beamed at her and pressed her hands tighter in his. Let me show you what you've brought me.

Without her knowing, she pushed on his chest and opened the doors of his hearts. A warm light radiated from it, submerging her fully. She felt loved, overwhelmed by children laughter, by the smell of a morning breeze, by the heat of the sun on her skin, by everything simple and beautiful she'd ever witness. She smiled and he continued.

"Humans focus on small and somewhat insignificant detail which stops you from seeing the big picture, from marveling at the big scheme of the universe. And Timelords were aiming too high, seeing too big and we missed all the little things that matter. Together, not only are we still saving the universe, adventures after adventures, but we are also creating a new legacy. We're bringing to the world a new way of thinking, combining Timelord's higher wisdom to human's loving simplicity. And that's all because of you"

He let go of her hands and they fell heavily on her sides. He leaned, his eyes meeting hers. "Thank you for that, Rose Tyler... Now go back there and brake down all my useless beliefs!"


End file.
